A display panel of a display device is driven by a driving chip, which is connected with the display panel via a plurality of fanout lines. As electronics technology further advanced, in order to save space, a size of the driving chip becomes smaller and smaller. On the other hand, the display panel has to be designed according to actual needs of users. Generally speaking, a size of the display panel is larger than that of the driving chip.
As the size of the display device becomes larger and larger, a difference among distances between signal output ends on the driving chip and signal input ends on the display panel becomes bigger and bigger, which results in that a difference among lengths of fanout lines connecting signal output ends and signal input ends becomes bigger and bigger. Due to lengths of respective fanout lines being different, resistivity of the fanout lines are different too, which results in a delay problem when signals are transmitted through fanout lines and more adverse impact on the uniformity of the display panel.